


Happy fifty-fifth, Doctor Who

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, References to past companions, reference to Classic Who, references to past regenerations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: What the title says; the Thirteenth Doctor monologuing to her oldest companion.Last line is to the audience.I do not own Doctor Who.I hope you like it.





	Happy fifty-fifth, Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this very late tribute to the fifty fitfh birthday of the best show ever

Sexy, am I still allowed to call you that? It doesn't bother me, because you're always be my favourite old girl, but you see I'm concerned about you since time has passed since... Oh, you're fine with it. I'm chuffed.

So, sexy, it's been fifty five years since we stole each other. Fifty five years together in space and time. Even when my companions dies, I always had you. You're my constant companion, I should remember what the Face of Boe said to me more often. I could use more comfort like that when I'm lonely. I'm sure you get lonely too, even with silly old me around. It's not fair you know, you always look gorgeous then I'm just here looking like random different people. I'm sorry if I was ever mean to you, I know some of my past selves haven't been too nice. Tough love isn't always the way to go, and now I realise that being strict isn't always the right thing to do. I don't think I tell you this enough, and I'm not sure if you really need to hear it since you're so clever. But I love you.

Even though my first human companion was my granddaughter, I think of all my past companions as my fam. I'm aware you didn't get along with all of them, but there was no need to be jealous. You know a polysexual being like me is all about equality. Yes, I've loved everyone. Different ways of course, I respect different orientations. I know I've gone on quite a bit about love recently, but it's still so underrated in some places where blind hatred and mindless violence is focused on, just because of what people don't know. And neither of us would be here if it wasn't for love.

As tragic as some of them were, I've loved every adventure. We've gone on some awesome trips, all of them unforgettable. Even after our current fam leaves, we definetly need to go on more. The Doctor is always needed, no matter the place or time.  
I even met myself! Multiple times! Those were doubly awesome. Great things seem to happen on our anniversarys. I definetly didn't expect meeting the first, really old me last Christmas. Is there anything in particular you want to do this Christmas? Yes, even just visiting River or chilling with our new mates. I quite like Yaz's mum being open-minded. I like being around like minded people. It's interesting to see where the world is going. Some people like change, others don't. I prefer the people who do, but you can't win with everyone.

Getting my memories of Clara back was absolutely fantastic. I never want to forget another person, and I really loved her. I still feel terrible for poor Donna though, but maybe it's for the best. Regardless of how happy we both were, I'm sure she was stressed. I mean, don't you remember my shock? She just randomly appeared in here in a wedding dress! I can even remember exactly where she stood!... I wonder how she is. I hope she's living a good life. I guess that whole losing my own memories experience put me in her shoes a bit. Or did it? I don't know if she'll ever get to remember again, like how I didn't expect more regenerations after my last one, but at least she's safe. She was one of the funniest people I ever knew, definetly every bit as important as the time Lords, and to me she is the stuff of legend. She would be a great comedian, don't you think? I wish she knew that.

I hope Rose still has the clone of old me to look after her, and I really hope she's having a good life with him, and Mickey and her mum. I'm glad I got to the point where I can actually talk about her without crying, sometimes I don't remember if I romantically loved a woman companion before her.

I know Martha wanted me to, but I didn't. Even though we can't control how we feel all the time, I'm forever sorry for her. But she deserves far better. All the people I've romantically loved do. No, don't beep like that, it's true. Even River deserves someone better. But she's so kind, it makes me like myself again. Of course I like myself when I'm with you, and I guess in some way we are married, but I don't always have self love. We both know that. There's some days where you feel the same, don't try to deny it.

Whatever happens we always end up having the best times though. There's always laughter, love, happiness, hope and togetherness. Makes being immortal not feel so bad.  
I wonder if my new fam really know how much they mean to me. I hope they do.  
I love them. I love you. I love my past companions, all of them. I even loved the Master, and Missy. I guess they did self love better than anyone. It was sort of sweet.

Here's to many more years to come. Together. I hope everyone knows they inspire me as much as I inspire them. It's still mad, that I inspire people.  
I'm just doing what's right.  
I could never have become the woman who I am today without all my wonderful companions. (It still doesn't feel right saying that, but I'm getting used to it.) 

Of course, I couldn't be the Doctor without you.


End file.
